Ray Tracer
Ray Tracer is a second generation Search Engine that surfs both the Net and the Web. He is the only known person that can easily go back and forth between the two dimensions. He is physically linked with his surf baud, if he is hit with something he feels no pain, but if the surf baud is hit he will feel its pain. When Ray enters the Web, he taps his icon and his clothing changes to Web Armor to keep himself safe from the Web. Ray was surfing the Net illegally after the Guardians restricted Net travel under Daemon's orders. He was caught in the Desert Port System and put in prison to await deletion. When Matrix and AndrAIa helped to free the crew of the Saucy Mare they released Ray as well. Ray quickly left but found AndrAIa cornered by some CPU cars. He saved her from them and brought her to the Saucy Mare as she was leaving the docks. Ray stayed with the ship as it left the system. Unfortunately, his involvement causes tension between AndrAIa and Matrix, the latter of which grows increasingly more jealous of Ray's flirting with his lady. When they found the ship's portal generator was damaged, Ray offered to stabilize the tear in the Edge of Beyond into a portal so that they could enter the Web and look for Bob. When they arrived Ray told them they had to cover the ship in dead Web Creatures for shielding against the Web. While gathering the hides, Matrix snapped at AndrAIa and Ray for their playful banter out of jealousy. An angry AndrAIa stormed off the ship to retrieve more hides, and was injured by a baby web creature. Ray stopped Matrix from killing the creature telling him that they needed the animal to save AndrAIa's life. Once they entered the Web, Matrix and Ray continued to fight about how to track the creature and who was in charge, until Captain Capacitor informed them that it is his ship and he's in charge. They failed in catching the creature, but ended up in a fight with the Web Riders. They almost lost but Bob appeared and ended the fight. With the aid of Ray and the Web Riders they made their way to the Web Address of Mainframe. The ship was attacked by several traps laid by Mouse to safe guard Mainframe's location from the Web. Ray and the Riders tried to keep the traps from damaging the ship but were ultimately cut off from the Saucy Mare and unable to return to Mainframe with it. The Saucy Mare returned to Mainframe and helped the Mainframe rebellion defeat Megabyte by tricking him into a portal to the Web. Ray Tracer was able to enter Mainframe by coming through the same portal. He ended up helping Mainframe evacuate every citizen to the Principal Office when the entire system began to crash. As he was searching the city for more people he grew very close to Mouse. Ray's icon was scanned into the system so that he would be rebooted along with the rest of they city. Ray and Mouse kissed during the crash and restart. When Daemon's infection grew to encompass more systems Ray Tracer was infected as well. When the infection was cured Ray returned to Mainframe with what he thought was Bob, but it turned out to be a fake. Ray then left the system with Mouse and assisted her to ensure the Net was clean from Daemon's infection. Appearences * "The Return of the Crimson Binome" * "The Edge of Beyond" * "Web Riders on the Storm" * "Mousetrap" * "Showdown" * "System Crash" * "End Prog" * "Daemon Rising" (Cameo on a picture) * "What's Love Got To Do With It?" (Mentioned) * "Sacrifice" (No lines) References *Ray Tracer's name is a reference to a computer graphics technique, ray tracing, and his nickname a reference to web surfing. It is also a reference to how a web browser renders/draws web pages. *Donal Gibson, the voice actor for Ray, is the brother of actor Mel Gibson. *Rays icon is the Motorola symbol; the company won a contest for the placement. *He is a parody of the Silver Surfer. Category:ReBoot characters Category:Sprites Category:Males